Theo meets Tails
by Theothefox
Summary: Theo the fox is a loner. He lives alone and knows very little people. Until one day he meets Tails the fox. A bullied fox with a troubled past.


_NOTE: I don't own the SONIC THE HEDGEHOG franchise_

I was fed up with my attempts to try to create my new invention. It was a tough one of those inventions where you screw up once, and everything falls apart. Before I lost my cool I decided to take a walk. I was a 14-year-old mobian fox. I had a knack for programming. I actually was wearing two of my inventions. One was a heat sensor. It was located on my left eye, because I was left eye dominant. The other was a pair of gloves that when touched something sent a 400 volt charge into whatever the sorry thing it was touching.

I was still trying to blow off steam when I heard a cry. This wasn't a playful one either. You could tell whoever yelled it was experiencing pain. I naturally went to it, and observed something that pissed me off. A fox, a young one, was on the receiving end of punches from a very angry bear. The bear wasn't alone either. He had a clique of a fox (younger than myself), and a monkey (also younger than me). I opted to intervene.

"Hey! Back off." I said.

The bear didn't respond, and the fox headed toward me. Without warning the fox took a swing at me. Bad decision. I just set out my hand, armed with my EMP glove. I had a very unique fighting style. Unless you were trying to scare or prove a point to your opponent. Instantly, it shocked him and he fell to the ground. He curled up twitching.

"Ahem" I scoffed.

They looked down and saw their gang member on the ground. He was attempting to get up. He struggled, but when he regained his balance he dashed. Then they just dashed.

The kit, who was battered and bruised, was now curled up under a tree. He was whimpering and crying. I powered down my gloves, and extended my hand to him. I didn't know what was wrong with him but I could feel something was just off about him. He reached up and grabbed it.

"Thanks" he said in a high pitched voice. It was sorta nasally.

When he stood up I saw it. He had a second tail. Huh, weird, but kinda cool.

"Don't mention it. What's their problem?"

"They call me a nerd, freak…"

Poor kit started crying and fell in my arms. I reluctantly hugged him.

"Mutant, I just like making gadgets. That's it. And they have to make fun of me for it."

He calmed down, and realized that I wasn't comfortable with the situation at hand. He let go.

"I just want a friend…" He whimpered "I'm sorry"

"That's all good. We all need to get that stuff off our chests sometimes."

"Thanks for understanding"

"Where are your parents?"

He looked down sadly.

"They died" He said with watery eyes

He looked really unhealthy. He was skinny, bruised, and sad. His tails looked like they got it the worst.

I paused. "You gotta a place to live?"

"No" The fox said still looking down

"No problem. Look man come with me man. I gotta lab. Sounds like you like that kinda stuff. I'm Theo"

I put my hand, but instead of shaking my hand he hugged me.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH" He sobbed "No one has ever been this nice to me"

_Kit sounds like he has been through a lot, _I thought

"What's your name" I asked after we let go

"Miles Prower, but I like to be called Tails."

"No wonder, your tails look pretty cool"

"Thanks" he happily remarked. He smiled.

_This kid seem pretty nice _I thought

We walked to my house. We got to know each other. Tails told more about his parents. I actually didn't even know my parents. Hell, I didn't even know how I got here. I was left in my house with instructions on everything. Weird way of parenting. I was taught how to speak and read by a friendly rabbit. She never told me her name.

By the time we had exchanged life stories we were at the back door. When I unlocked it and opened the door. Tails eyes lit up

"WHOA" He said taking it all in

I smirked. I had a smug look on my face, because he was so happy. I had always thought the lab was fairly small. He ran around the place twice. He looked at me.

"Can you teach me how to use it?" He asked. His heart was set on one answer

"Yeah, sure. But later. Let's get some food" I replied

I slapped some hot dogs in the microwaves, then, I got a couple colas.

"You like hot dogs?" I asked

"Yeah, they're great." He said

Tails sipped the coke. The microwave beeped. I pulled our dinner out and we began eating. Tails was about three quarters finished with his coke when I realized what I had done.

"Uhh, How old are you again?" I asked cautiously

"8" He replied

Oh crap. I just gave an eight-year-old a coke. This kits gonna be off the walls.

"Oh yeah… Look dude. You wanna crash here tonight" I asked trying to be hospitable

"SURE, but can show me the lab now" He pressed on

"Yeah" I said

We walked into the lab again.

"We're gonna start with something easy." I said, "the Holographic designer. This is the starting block for all of my inventions. You design what you wanna build. You turn it on like this"

I pressed a button and a design for a cam-con came up

"AWWW, COOL!" Tails said. He ohed and awed at the device.

I showed him the ropes. Tails caught on quickly. He was a smart kit. Before I knew it was 10 o'clock and that coke was really starting to take effect. Tails had ran around the lab a lot and he wasn't showing signs of stopping. Tails was running around when I announced it was time to go to bed.

"C'mon, where am I gonna sleep?" He said in that voice that you do to persuade someone

"The couch or the bed?" I asked

"Can I have the bed?" he inquired

"Yeah that's fine" I said

I led him to my room. When I got there I had forgotten about my 'poster'. It was a picture of a hot fox next to nothing on. I didn't think much of it. I was a bachelor after all. I had found in the trash a couple years ago when I had got into girls. Luckily, it was at an angle to where Tails couldn't see it. Then Tails dashed on my bed

"WHOA…HOLD UP" I yelled

I had shuffled over there and I ripped it of the wall quickly.

"Wait right here." I said nervously and blushing furiously.

I went to the nearest trashcan and folded it up, trying not to look suspicious.

Tails didn't seem to notice. He was too busy bouncing on my bed. Ignorance is bliss

The night came quick, and with the sugar high came the crash. Tails was asleep within minutes of crawling in bed. Islept on the couch watched TV until 11:30. Then checked in on him after I had shut the TV off. He was sound asleep. He was a good kit. Kinda like the little brother I never had. Maybe he was.

**please review. First fanfic. and there will be more chapters. Thx**


End file.
